


hyphenated

by zaatannaz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaatannaz/pseuds/zaatannaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~a very small exchange between the Allens on their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hyphenated

The room was dim, candle light scattered amongst the dining tables of the hall. It seems there wasn’t a dry eye in the room as soft music came from the speakers placed around the room.  
  
Barry Allen held his new wife close to him, hands on her waist, eyes fixated on hers. He couldn’t stop staring at how beautiful she looked tonight in her strapless, white wedding dress; how it hugged her body, outlining each curve. He couldn’t stop staring at her smile; a smile that symbolised the love, pride and absolute admiration she had for her new husband. He could feel his eyes becoming wetter as they both swayed in time to the music, completely in sync. This was it, everything he had ever wanted and more, everything he had been waiting for, to begin a new life with his beautiful new wife.  
  
“You okay Barry?” She asked him, raising a hand to wipe a tear from his cheek that he wasn’t even aware was trickling down his face. He nodded and pulled her a little closer.  
  
“Of course I am. This is everything I’ve ever wanted. You are everything I want and need,” He smiled down at her, seeing her eyes well up. “Like I said, it feels like I’ve waited lifetimes…for all of this. And now it’s, so sweet that it’s finally here. You are an absolutely exquisite woman, and you are my wife and I love you. Mrs Iris West-Allen.”  
  
It was then Iris’ turn to tear up. She chuckled, letting the happy tears fall.  
  
“I love you too Mr Barry Allen. I love you so much,” She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly against her, closing her eyes and relishing the moment. “And I have to say my name sounds damn good hyphenated,” They both laughed, excited to live their life with each other.  
  
Barry leant down and kissed his wife slowly and gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi, I thought it was about time I posted this tiny ficlet on ao3, after posting it on my tumblr fictag [here](http://iriswestallens.co.vu/post/134703918375/1-hyphenated)  
> Based off of this [prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/49127298931/imagine-b-calling-a-for-the-first-time-by-their) after challenging myself to write something 500 words or under. Short and sweet.  
> Hope you like it! xxx


End file.
